


【红茶会】lost lover

by tucha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucha/pseuds/tucha





	1. Chapter 1

【预警！！！】

【预警！！！】

【预警！！！】

 

一个渣渣的米，一个幡然醒悟的耀，还有一个趁虚而入的sir

狗血且ooc，还有很多粗口

是年下

 

 

 

 

“…其实亚洲人也就那样啊，无趣的很，在床上连叫都不会叫，每次都跟应付差事一样” 

 

“长的倒是很好看啦，你这不废话啊？不好看我能去追吗？但是谁知道就只是个花瓶啊？”

 

“绿卡？呃…说不定哦，他家情况其实一般，好像他还有几个弟弟妹妹的，不过那边不是有什么计划生育什么的吗？喂，吉米你刚刚那句话太过分啦哈哈哈哈哈”

 

金发的青年坐在酒吧一侧的卡座上面向他的朋友笑的前仰后合，在一旁听了全场的王耀平静的向酒保要了一杯酒，然后在阿尔弗雷德大笑着说出“他们那边是不是还在流行裹小脚的女人啊，说真的王耀那个人真是古板又无趣，我都觉得没兴趣了呢……”的话时从他的头顶浇了下去。

 

　　突然被人倒了一整杯波本酒在头顶的阿尔弗雷德整个人都要跳起来，刚想捏紧拳头教育一下那个不长眼的混蛋，却在看见来人后没了声息

 

“What the FUC……耀？你怎么…”

 

“我怎么在这？我要是不在这岂不是错过我亲爱的男朋友刚刚那番精彩绝伦的演讲了吗？”王耀慢条斯理的解开袖口的扣子，又松开了扣到脖颈的衬衣扣子，掏出自己的手机扔给旁边呆愣愣站着的酒保：“打911。”

 

“啊？”

 

“我说让你打911。”

 

话音刚落王耀就一拳揍向了阿尔弗雷德那张好看的脸，事出突然又来不及防备的阿尔弗雷德被一记猛拳打了个踉跄，后退几步被沙发绊倒后整个人仰面躺在了沙发上。

 

　　原本还在人声鼎沸群魔乱舞的酒吧出现了一瞬间的安静，等人们看清发生了什么时整个酒吧变得更加兴奋，甚至还有好事者吹起了口哨。王耀撸起袖子冷哼一声，提起拳头就扑向坐躺在沙发上还没反应过来的阿尔弗雷德：

 

“阿尔弗雷德琼斯我操你妈！！！”

 

　　字正腔圆的汉语，还带着点地道的京腔。

 

┅┅┅┉┉┉

 

　　阿尔弗雷德被送去医院的时候已经是凌晨两点半，向来都是他把人打去医院，这自己被打的鼻青脸肿的坐着救护车去医院倒是头一遭。医生上来就跟给牛看牙口似的掰着他脸左瞧右看，又摁了摁乱扑腾的四肢，手劲大到让阿尔弗雷德怀疑是不是王耀收买了这家医院好背地里下死手。

 

　　医生检查完了摘下手套：“没啥毛病，就是有点皮下淤血和软组织挫伤，不过为了保险我还是建议你去医院拍一下片子。”

 

　　然后他顿了顿，看着阿尔弗雷德没一处好地方的脸，不由的问道：“你抢了人家女朋友还是怎样啊？瞧瞧这脸给打的，啧啧。”

 

 

“……我抢个屁的女朋…欸…”阿尔弗雷德没好气的反驳，嘴角一动就扯到了伤口，疼的他直吸气儿。王耀是下了狠手的，揍他脸上的拳头力度是十成十的重。阿尔弗雷德接过医生好心递给他的冰袋，敷在青肿的伤口上，从在酒吧见到王耀时就乱糟糟的大脑终于能静下来消化刚刚发生的一系列突发事件，这才后知后觉的意识到到底发生了啥。

 

“操！”

 

这都他妈的什么事啊？！

 

进了医院拍了片，坐在外面椅子上等结果的时候一双穿着FERRAGAMO的脚出现在阿尔弗雷德的面前，他顺着那条腿往上望，不其然的看着亚瑟抱着胸站在他面前，那一脸鄙夷的样子看着就让人来气。

 

“你在酒吧没看够笑话非要跟过来接着看是吗？”

 

亚瑟柯克兰是他的远方表亲，八竿子打不着的那种。老琼斯老来得子，宝贝的不知道怎么才好，正巧四个月前亚瑟柯克兰的工作从英国调动到美国总部，就被委托了照看一下小琼斯的差事。

 

照看的那可叫一个面面俱到，恨不得阿尔弗雷德上个厕所都得跟着，阿尔弗雷德烦的很，但又拒绝不了——他这表亲据说能一打十。再加上老琼斯放了狠话说他要是不听话就断了他经济来源，阿尔弗雷德才委委屈屈的让亚瑟柯克兰管着管那，连他跟朋友聚堆喝点酒都要看着他别生事端。

 

想到这儿阿尔弗雷德突然想起来了，他瞪着亚瑟：“你刚刚就那么坐着看着我被打成这样？”

 

“你难道不欠打？”亚瑟有着英国人惯有的毒舌。

 

“....我！”

 

好吧，虽然不想承认，但是从小自大惯了的阿尔弗雷德也觉得自己这次做的有点过分，说人坏话被人抓包这事搞得他也很没面子，所以纵然王耀打他打的再过分阿尔弗雷德都没回击过去，顶多也是护着要害罢了。但是嘴上总是要留几分面子的，可惜还没等阿尔弗雷德反驳回去，亚瑟就开了口。

 

“你和王耀这回算是分手了吧？”

 

？这人有毛病吧？怎么哪壶不开提哪壶啊？

 

阿尔弗雷德没好气的回答：“我的私人事情和你没什么关系吧,柯克兰。”

 

亚瑟想抽根烟，手指都摸到衣兜里的烟盒了才想起来这是医院，于是只能用大拇指不停的摩挲食指来缓解烟瘾，他看着因为坐着所以比自己矮了许多的大男孩说：“你的私生活是和我没有关系，不过看在当初你家人拜托我照顾你的份上，我这算是好心的告诉你....”

 

“我要追求王耀。”

 

阿尔弗雷德有一瞬间以为自己听错了：“....你说什么？追求谁？”

 

“你可以把这当成是一个挑战，或者说是警告也行，你只需要明白我并不是一时兴起或者是借机开你的玩笑。我要追求王耀的意思是，我想和他谈恋爱，想和他上床，想和他结婚的那种。我知道你跟他有我没办法介入的过去，但是你们分手了不是吗？”

 

说实话亚瑟后面絮絮叨叨说的些屁话阿尔弗雷德一句都没听进去，他快要宕机的大脑全权用来处理之前那句“我要追求王耀”了，什么意思？这他妈什么意思？还有他和王耀什么时候分手了？情侣间吵个架不是很正常的事情吗？亚瑟柯克兰从哪个地方看出他们分手了？没分手呢你就想撬我墙角？

 

正巧呢手机来短信了，阿尔弗雷德掏出来一看，发件人是王耀，短信内容言简意赅：“阿尔弗雷德你自己玩屌去吧老子不陪傻逼了。”

 

看着接到短信就又蔫了一层的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟就算用膝盖想也知道短信内容了，考虑到当事人的心情，他努力的克制了一下让自己不要过于喜形于色：“看你这情况应该也没什么大碍，那么我先有事，走了。”

 

“喂，你不送我回家吗？！”

 

“不好意思不顺路，自己打车回去吧”

 

边说边走着的亚瑟顺便掏出一个东西扔给背后的阿尔弗雷德，他下意识的接了过来发现是亚瑟的钱包，里面有零零散散的几张零钱。

 

阿尔弗雷德将皮夹狠狠的摔在地上，然后不解气的猛踢了下医院的等候椅

 

“FUCK！！！”

 

 

┉┉┉

 

 

做完笔录从警局出来的王耀疲累的捏了捏鼻梁，一晚没睡加上当面听着被自己的男朋友如此评价使他感到身心都饱受折磨，结果出来就看见有人垂头站在警局门口的梧桐树旁边抽烟，快要燃尽的烟随着那人的动作在黑夜里划出一道道转瞬即逝的红光。

 

王耀认得那个人，亚瑟柯克兰，阿尔弗雷德的亲戚，现居美国。他和亚瑟不太熟，阿尔弗雷德每次提到自己这个亲戚都一脸嫌弃的表情，说这个人控制欲强又独裁，不好相处的很。但是就寥寥几次接触王耀倒觉得这个英国人还算可以，虽然骨子里带有些不容人质疑的性子，但总的来说也算是位英国绅士。若是在平时王耀一定会上去打个招呼，可是现在任何跟阿尔弗雷德挂钩沾边的东西都让他觉得作呕。

 

于是他决定视而不见，可没想到那人却在王耀还离他有十步远的时候就抬起头看向王耀：“我等了你好久。”

 

王耀嘲讽道：“是等在这里给你弟弟报仇吗？”

 

亚瑟掐灭了还在燃着的烟，对他话里明晃晃的挑衅的信号视而不见，就只是说：“现在太晚了，我送你回去吧。”

 

看着王耀没有言语，亚瑟又补充了一句：“不是为了那个混小子求情，我只是觉得同事之间应该相互帮助而已。”

 

王耀一脸的疑惑，亚瑟不由的在心里叹了口气，心想这人还真是没把自己放在心里：“我是法律部门的柯克兰，入职的那天你不在。”

 

被亚瑟这么提醒王耀才想起来，之前公司里传言说空降了一位主管，据说是大boss的亲戚，毕业于伦敦大学，之前一直在英国分部工作，现在一纸调令来到了美利坚。欢迎晚宴上不少人都想目睹一下这位天之骄子的风采，可惜那天晚上是阿尔弗雷德的生日，王耀只能托同事给自己带去礼物，然后急匆匆的打车去地铁站给自己的男朋友过生日。

 

想到阿尔弗雷德王耀皱了皱眉，但仍不动声色的拒绝掉亚瑟的好意：“谢谢你柯克兰，但是我住的地方离这里并不是太远，而且我想自己走一走。”

 

“那么我陪你一起走吧。”

 

王耀看柯克兰执意如此，就没再反对，于是柯克兰走在他左侧稍后一点的位置，一路上两人都没有交谈。

 

整条大街上只有他们两个人在慢悠悠的走着，初冬的深夜有点料峭的寒意，王耀裹紧了身上的风衣看着自己在路灯下的影子一点点的拉长后又缩成一个小点，然后走到下一个路灯的时候又被拉长，他在想明天要吃什么呀？派还是汉堡？要喝奶茶还是可乐？不然吃点披萨吧？想了半天才发现这些东西都是阿尔弗雷德爱吃的。

 

他跟阿尔弗雷德谈了两年的恋爱，阿尔弗雷德比自己要小六岁，刚认识的时候还没有大学毕业，跑来自己父亲的公司实习，结果第一天就撞倒了抱着一摞文件的王耀，王耀把资料收拾好后发现那个金发碧眼的大男孩还站在原地看着自己，很不好意思的模样。他刚想安慰一下，却看见那个男孩有点踟躇的开口：“我叫阿尔弗，阿尔弗雷德F琼斯，你真漂亮，你有男朋友吗？我可以追你吗？”

 

后来同事伊丽莎白知道后感叹这是什么言情剧的开头啊，啧啧现实版的麻雀变王妃啊。而现在王耀则觉得那根本就是伪装好的Gossip Girl。

 

更正，是关系不混乱的gosssip boy。

 

王耀不由的叹了口气，这段感情也许从一开始就不是对等的，选择结束对他或者对阿尔弗雷德都有好处，但是真正要结束的时候心里还是钝钝的痛，难受的他不得不大口的喘着气，他感觉自己像是背着石头上山的西西弗斯，还差一步之遥就要登顶，可是他知道他还会再次背着石头攀顶，永远都没有尽头。

 

一件还带着热度的围巾突然被扔到了王耀的头顶，王耀拨开遮眼的织物发现是亚瑟解开了他的围巾扔给了自己，天气过于寒冷，连说出口的话都在空中凝成了一团团的白雾。

 

“快走吧，你家有吃的吗？我晚上没有吃饭。”

 

熟稔的口气好像他和王耀认识了很久一样，实际上直到刚刚王耀才知道这人除了跟阿尔弗雷德认识以外还是自己的新同事。点头之交的交情罢了。

 

走到他租住公寓的楼梯间时王耀掏出钥匙开门，说我家只有泡面你吃吗？身后那人说只要是口吃的就行，我不挑。王耀觉得亚瑟还挺好养活的，不像阿尔弗雷德有时候会突然犯神经吵着要吃什么东西，让他不得不半夜起来做小馄饨，结果做出来就吃了两口撇撇嘴说还是汉堡好吃。结果没几天又故态萌发说想吃炒饭，央着王耀给他做。

 

王耀每次给他做的饭都花了心思，阿尔弗雷德不喜欢吃葱花和姜，有次吃到了八角也苦着一张脸赖兮兮的找王耀撒娇诉苦，他就只能用葱姜揉出来的水来腌肉然后再进行料理，虽然那个兔崽子每次都吃不了多少还是爱捧着超大的全家桶吃油腻腻的炸鸡，但是王耀总是会用心的给他做，每一次都是。

 

谁叫他喜欢那个兔崽子。

 

进到屋子里后他顺手打开客厅的灯，然后招呼亚瑟随便坐就径自进了厨房，从半年前他就和阿尔德雷德开始了半同居的生活，一个星期会有五天在阿尔弗雷德的住处，所以刚刚王耀跟亚瑟说家里只有泡面并不是在开玩笑，那位小少爷嫌弃他租住的公寓不仅狭小还“有一股怪味”，在这边睡了一晚后就再也没有来过，王耀自己一个人也没心情做饭，要不叫外卖要不就煮点泡面应付过去，家里是真的没有存粮，好不容易翻箱倒柜的找出俩鸡蛋卧了上去，也算是改善伙食。

 

他和亚瑟两个人就那么坐在餐桌的两侧，一人一碗方便面坐下来就拿着叉子开始吃，安静的让王耀以为只有他一个人在吃饭，他的心里堵得慌，一碗面条吃了几口就再也吃不下去了，无声流出的泪珠顺着鼻尖滴落，洇湿了胸襟的衣服。王耀顺手揪了几张纸巾擦干净后又继续扒那碗面条。

 

他想，一切都会过去，一切都会好起来的。

 

亚瑟只是把这一切都看在眼里，他没有说话，并且知道王耀不需要别人的安慰亦或是同情，他想总有一天王耀会走出来，会忘记这段感情，并且忘记阿尔弗雷德这个人。

 

而他会在王耀的身边一直陪着他，直到最后。

 

┉┉┉

 

阿尔弗雷德最近几天过的不怎么舒服，因为凡是知道他曾经和王耀在一起过的人在见了他之后都会调侃一句：“听说你在外面偷食儿被王抓住了？瞧你这脸伤哟”最后那个语气词一定要千回百转的砸他脸上。

 

所以在弗朗西斯那个自恋狂一脸坏笑的靠近他，还没等开口呢阿尔弗雷德就几乎要跳起来嚷嚷了：“我和王耀是和平分手！我没有出轨也没有被他捉奸在床！”

 

被吼的一脸懵逼的弗朗西斯愣愣的说不，我来就是想问一下，既然你们分手了，那我可以追求王耀不？

 

“你他妈想都不要给我想！”阿尔弗雷德咬着牙对弗朗西斯说：“就算我跟王耀分手了，那也不代表我们以后不能复合，弗朗西斯，你趁早给我死了这条心！”回想起一星期前信誓旦旦在自己面前下战书的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德更是气得慌。他算是看出来了，那混蛋从一开始就是醉翁之意不在酒，什么负他父母之命照看自己，明明就是窝藏祸心意在沛公。

 

分手对阿尔弗雷德来说其实并无实感，他之前在酒吧里说的全然是真心话，美国人的天性在他身上体现的是淋漓尽致，他生性自由，爱玩爱闹，更爱寻求刺激。王耀今年虽然才二十八九，但在他看来性子却像六七十的老人——这样比喻好像不太恰当，毕竟有些半百老人也要比王耀来的有朝气些。阿尔弗雷德喜欢可乐，喜欢伏特加，葡萄酒也是自己中意的，唯独对白开水兴趣缺缺，一开始因为王耀皮相而产生的肾上腺素经过这两年的挥霍也快作用完了，若不是这次被王耀抢先分了手，说不定再过一两月他自己就会提出这个事来。

 

话是这么说，但是阿尔弗雷德心里怎么想的倒只有他知道，不过亚瑟这家伙会看上王耀挺让他惊讶的，毕竟那家伙不像是弗朗西斯只要脸好看就能来者不拒，他将疑问说给弗朗西斯听，弗朗西斯一边笑得打跌一边拍着阿尔弗雷德的肩对他说：“王耀能看上你真是倒了霉，想哥哥我哪也不输你小子，唯一赶不上的就是认识的比你晚了些，如果我是他男朋友，绝对不会像你这样。”

 

像他这样怎么了？他一没出轨二没家暴，物质方面从来没委屈王耀，还能一夜七次一次起码半个小时，像他这样怎么了？

 

“可能你们是真的不合适吧，分开也好，他那么喜欢你，别到头来情人做不成变仇人。”弗朗西斯抽吧抽吧手里拿着的烟，想到了自己的前前前前女友，也就是自己的初恋，又忍不住的补充了一句：“有些人只适合谈恋爱不适合在一起，在一起久了都会发疯的。”

 

阿尔弗雷德敷衍的应付了几声，然后朝弗朗西斯摆摆手就要回家，法国人把烟蒂扔进垃圾桶朝他大喊：“喂，不请我喝一杯吗？”

 

“戒了！”

 

然后他就打车去了一家自己颇为喜欢的酒吧，自己要了杯酒靠在吧台上喝着，喝到混沌的时候阿尔弗雷德整个人都要趴在台子上了，他盯着杯里黄澄色的液体，脑子里却一直盘旋着弗朗西斯的那句：“他那么喜欢你。”

 

阿尔弗雷德不是傻瓜，他当然看得出来，所以他逃了，跟个胆小鬼那样的逃避着重若千钧的爱意。

 

他踩上坐着的转椅，一脚踏在吧台上，举着酒杯向着全场吆喝：“今晚酒钱老子请客！”然后在全场寂静三秒又爆发出冲破屋顶的欢呼声中将杯中酒一饮而尽。

 

“I'm the king of the world！！！”


	2. Chapter 2

　最近的几个星期王耀几乎天天能在自家楼下看见亚瑟的身影，英国人开着他那辆特斯拉停在下面，看见王耀下来就半摇下车窗说上来我载你。久而久之他就算是榆木脑袋也知道亚瑟存的是什么心思了，在委婉的表达了自己目前还没有那个意向后，亚瑟皱着眉一脸困惑：“我表现的很明显吗？” 

 

　王耀低下头闷闷的笑，抬起来看向亚瑟的眼睛里都盛满了笑意：“如果不是喜欢谁，我是不会连续一个月都早上六点就在他楼下等着的接人家上班的。谢谢你柯克兰先生。”

 

　　道谢的同时也是道歉，上一段感情耗尽了他的心血，冒冒然的就开始新的感情不仅是对亚瑟，也是对自己的不尊重。更况且他对亚瑟还没有哪方面的意思。

 

甚至连表白都还没有就被拒绝的人丝毫没有尴尬的感觉，依旧是每天来接王耀上班，下班再接他回去，王耀不好意思一直坐他的车上下班后就陪着王耀挤地铁，连着报废了好几件范思哲的衬衣后王耀才叹着气说我给你准备午餐，你接送我上下班吧，这也算是双赢互利了——他早就注意到亚瑟的午餐总是随随便便的点个外卖甚至有时候连吃都不吃就那么应付过去了。

 

他是挺自信自己的手艺，就是不知道亚瑟爱不爱吃。

 

　　而亚瑟其实并不是很高兴王耀将他们之间的关系说成是互惠互利，那样过于公平，没有一点私人因素参杂在里面，他觉得王耀是储存在零度的水，看起来既温柔又好拿捏，但实际上拿到手里你才发现他会迅速凝结成块冰，半点不给人机会。可是这么难破的冰还是被另一个人捂成了一滩春水。

 

　　一开始的亚瑟其实并没有注意到王耀，他过于不起眼，也许就像阿尔弗雷德说的那样“性格无趣”，但是亚洲人有双好看的眼睛，亚瑟每次都下意识的去回避那双望向自己的琥珀色眸子，过了很久之后从未谈过恋爱也曾未有过心动感觉的亚瑟终于意识到自己是喜欢上了这个人，这个不仅是个男人，还是他表弟男友的亚洲人。

 

　　有人说爱是触碰却又想要收回的手，但是在亚瑟看来，爱是占有，爱是掠夺，爱是竭尽所能的得到，他可以为此背弃宗教背弃信仰，可以为此不顾一切不择手段。 

 

律师的本质就是在法庭上攻讦对方在瞬间漏出的错误，他作为其中的佼佼者对这套当然玩的得心应手，于是王耀听见了自己男友的真心话，于是阿尔弗雷德和王耀分了手，看见王耀那么失魂落魄他自然是心疼的，不过没关系，他会负责安慰并治愈王耀，直到看不出一点受伤的痕迹为止。

 

　　一切都需要时间，但是他最不缺的是耐心和等待的决心。他想要得到的东西必然会得到，从前是，现在当然也是。

 

　　王耀自是不知道自己被眼前人算计了一场，但是追根究底还是阿尔弗雷德的原因，或许他当初追求王耀也是真心的喜欢，但这几年下来就算是十分的真情也要被磨成三分，连石头都能被时间风化，更框论那虚无缥缈的喜欢了。

 

　　王耀拉了拉遮住半张脸的围巾，独自一人徒步在飘雪的街道上——他家的电灯在闪烁了几下后就此寿终就寝，旁边的商店又早早关了门，又想到确实要去采买点生活必需品，他才去了离自己住所有两站远的沃尔玛，时间太晚连公交车都已经停运，出来的时候没有带伞，回来的路上却开始下起来大雪。

 

　　他慢慢的走在路上，心里在想那个时候的喜欢是真的喜欢吧？那个时候阿尔弗雷德举着大捧五颜六色的花，对王耀说我喜欢你的时候，那个时候阿尔弗雷德不含情///欲的亲吻他的眼角，好像蝴蝶落在他心口上的时候，那个时候晚上他乘坐的地铁因为下着大雪而停运，他一个人走那么久的路去找阿尔弗雷德，但却看见他在自己家楼下等着，雪花落满了他的头肩却浑然不觉，跑着过来抱紧王耀说“我等你好久”的时候。

 

　　王耀垂下眼睛，盯着自己脚下被人踩的脏兮兮的雪地一步一步的走着，他想原来又是我自己一个人了啊。

 

“王耀！”

 

　　他抬起头，看见在不远处的他家附近的路灯下有个高挑的身影在向他挥手：“王耀，我等了你很久。”

 

　　是亚瑟柯克兰。

 

　　亚瑟小跑过来接过王耀手里提的袋子，白种人白皙的皮肤都被这深夜的雪刺激的发红，他就顶着这张红彤彤的脸对王耀说，三天后的圣诞夜，你会和我约会吗？

 

　　王耀没有过圣诞 夜的习惯，可是此刻他盯着亚瑟被冻的通红的鼻尖说：“好啊，亚瑟。”

 

　　他第一次不加姓氏的叫出了亚瑟的名字。

 

平安夜的那天王耀准时出现在了他们约定好的地方，纽约的大街上因着节日的关系游人格外的多，可他还是一眼就看到了穿着风衣和围巾站在圣诞树下静静等着自己的亚瑟。他小跑过去，略带不好意思的解释：“抱歉，我迟到了。”亚瑟看着王耀因为小幅运动而变得红泛起来的双颊低声说没有关系，“有时候等待也会很快乐，尤其是等待的是自己喜欢的人时。”

 

吃晚餐的时候王耀发现亚瑟这个人其实很挑食，虽然他没有明显的表现出自己对于食材的喜恶，但是洒了罗勒叶的浓汤只被他喝了几口就再也没碰过，倒是最后的圣诞布丁被亚瑟用小勺舀着吃了个干净，王耀将自己眼前那份没有动过的甜点推到亚瑟面前，然后盯着亚瑟一点点泛红的脸忍不住的笑了起来：“这个过甜了，我不喜欢吃，你可以帮我解决吗？”

 

亚瑟接过布丁用小勺子轻轻敲着表面，状似无意的说你知道我家曾经是贵族吗？看见王耀惊讶的脸他有点想笑，但接下来要说出口的事情却让他收起来轻松的表情。他讲他的家族在过去是多么的辉煌和尊贵，是上流社会中难以企及的顶峰，但是随着君主立宪制的确立，在不列颠的贵族也逐渐衰败，到了亚瑟父亲这一代除了名头上挂个爵位称号就再也没有什么其他特殊的了，最落魄的时候他们家甚至连仆人都不得不遣散。

 

可惜他的母亲依旧以为自己还是旧时代的贵族，几乎到了偏执的地步，她不允许亚瑟和所谓的平民小孩玩耍，不允许亚瑟跟有什么做的不好的地方，每当亚瑟达不到她的预期时那位美丽的妇人总是流着泪用一种失望透顶的眼神看着他，“你知道，我情愿自己死去，也不想看见我的母亲用那样的表情看着我。”

 

餐厅柔和的灯光将亚瑟整个儿都包围起来，他低声讲述这些事的时候面无表情，仿佛在讲和自己不相干的故事那般。

 

“ 在我十三岁的时候她病逝了，我爱她，像每个孩子爱自己母亲那样的爱她，但也只是这样而已了。我至今还记得在我七岁时因为在晚宴上多吃一块蛋糕后她歇斯底里的样子，她哭喊问我到底想要什么，问我何时才不会丢柯克兰家的脸，其实那时我只想要一块蛋糕，或者一个拥抱而已。”

 

他放下已经把那块甜点戳弄的千疮百孔的叉子，用无比认真的眼神看着王耀：“你会给我蛋糕，也会给我拥抱吗？”

 

王耀突然做不出任何回答，无论是肯定还是否定。

 

在回家的路上或许是因为之前说的太多，也或许是因为最后那个话题，两人一直没有说话，亚瑟在王耀住所的那条街道停了车，看着王耀向自己道谢后打开车门下车，然后朝他家的那栋公寓的方向走远。

 

“ 王耀！！！”

 

亚瑟熄了火拔了钥匙，下车后连车门都没有关好，就迈开腿追上他，拽住那人的手臂将他捞到自己怀中，单手掐着王耀的下巴就那么吻了下去。

 

他亲的力度很重，牙齿打磨般的轻轻撕咬着王耀的下唇，舌头又伸进去在里面横冲直撞，扫过上颚时可以明显感觉到怀中人的颤抖，于是他又忍不住的更加深入了这个吻。

 

待到王耀实在因为窒息而开始挣扎时亚瑟才放开他，王耀趴在亚瑟的怀里红着脸喘息着，亮晶晶的嘴唇诱惑着亚瑟再次的低下头去亲吻，这次换成了轻轻的啄弄，他一边吻着一边叫着王耀“my sweet cupcake”

 

“你们也亲够了吧。”

 

直到那道熟悉的声音响起，王耀从亚瑟的怀里挣脱开来，望向自己的身后，阿尔德雷德从路边街灯照不到的暗角走了出来，昏暗的灯光下他的神情不明，阿尔弗雷德看着眼前这两个刚才还在亲的难舍难分的人，讥讽道：“你们在一起了？动作很快嘛，亚瑟。”

 

。。。。。。。。。

 

阿尔弗雷德在外面喝到第二天的清晨才从酒吧回到自己家，回家第一件事就扒着马桶将胃里的东西吐得一干二净，吐到最后只剩下胃液，他草草的冲了一下自己后就把身子摔到床上，闷头不知天日的睡了起来。睡得迷迷糊糊的时候饥饿感将他唤醒，阿尔弗雷德连眼睛都没有睁就从被里伸出手来摸索自己的手机，摁上王耀第一个手机号码的时候才想起他已经是自己分手的前男友了。

 

想到以后不能再品尝到王耀做的饭菜，阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴，顺手拨通了披萨店的外卖电话给自己叫了大份的披萨套餐，然后就随手把手机一扔躺床上等着外卖到家顺带思考人生。

 

门铃响起的时候阿尔弗雷德以为是披萨到了，饿的七荤八素的他几乎是从床上跳起来跑去开门，结果门外的站着的不是派送员而是他的损友基尔伯特，基尔伯特提溜了个箱子见着阿尔弗雷德就把箱子往他怀里塞，边塞边说昨天晚上遇见王耀他托我把这玩意给你。

 

打开一看是拼装完成的死星乐高。

 

那是他今年生日的时候王耀送给他的生日礼物，当初新版死星刚刚出来的时候阿尔弗雷德提了一嘴说他小时候可爱拼这个了，曾经花了半个月时间没日没夜的拼完了一个千年隼，快要完工的时候被他家狗给啃了，然后过生日王耀就抱着个大盒子敲开了阿尔弗雷德家的门，两人趴地毯上拿着一个个小颗粒块研究怎么拼，快通宵了才拼好一个底座。阿尔弗雷德瞧着正在潜神研究的王耀，视线从他拿着积木的修长手指扫到因为上衣掀上去一块而裸露出来的腰线，心想自己真是浪费时间。

 

然后一把拽起王耀，压在沙发上就那么做了起来。事后阿尔弗雷德咂咂嘴觉得这生日礼物还是不错的。

 

至于那个没拼完的积木就被王耀带回了自己的住所拼——阿尔弗雷德好像得了性///瘾一样只要看到王耀开始凝神拼装就蹭了过去啃脖子，气的王耀说当年啃了积木的不是你家狗而是你吧阿尔弗？！

 

阿尔弗雷德小心的把这个大玩意从箱子里取出来，一时没地方摆就顺手搁在了客厅桌子上，觉得自己之前真的是没有说错王耀，固执死板不知变通。都分手了还操心给前男友送的生日礼物，一眼一板到任谁都没了兴致。

 

他想到王耀窝在自己那间小公寓里，一点点的给自己拼装积木的样子，心说真是个笨蛋啊......

 

外卖迟到了有十分钟，阿尔弗雷德以披萨面皮太硬，上面的牛肉太难吃，芝士吃进嘴里好像塑料袋，派送员有口臭为理由给了那家店一个差评，大大的愤怒红脸挂在了网站首页上。

 

酒饱饭足后的阿尔弗雷德又拉着基尔伯特并叫上他那个古板的弟弟和弗朗西斯一起跑到附近的酒吧嗨，还没到营业时间的酒吧老板打着哈欠向外撵客，话还没说就被阿尔弗雷德拿出来的黑卡镇住了场子，他跟赶场似的一个个的酒吧转，基尔伯特看着阿尔弗雷德在大街上开到快200迈的速度，吓得自己抱紧了坐在旁边的弗朗西斯大喊：“卧槽混蛋琼斯你发疯了吗？”

 

而当阿尔弗雷德在三天后的圣诞节晚上站在王耀的楼下时，也想问自己一句，你发疯了吗？

 

王耀租住的公寓并没有亮灯，他上去砸了好久的门也没有人出来给他开门。阿尔弗雷德盯着被防盗门保护的严严实实的房间，抿紧了嘴唇。他开始后知后觉的意识到他是真的失去什么了，那个人已经不会向自己敞开家门了。他想圣诞节王耀是去哪里呢？王耀在这边没有交心的朋友，亲人也都在大洋彼岸，他今晚上为什么没有在家？难以言说的不爽情绪从王耀向自己提起分手的那个时候就一直包围着阿尔弗雷德，而今晚更是达到了顶峰。

 

临界点是他在楼下顶着寒风等待着王耀，然后看见亚瑟柯克兰俯下身子一遍又一遍的亲吻王耀。那些说不清道不明的情绪瞬间转换成了怒火：“你们在一起了？动作很快嘛，亚瑟。”

 

亚瑟松开怀里的王耀，对他说你先回家吧，我和我亲爱的表弟看来有些话要谈，王耀倒是没有推脱，路过阿尔弗雷德时连个眼神都没有给他就径直上了楼，这种被忽视的感觉让阿尔弗雷德更加觉得气愤，让他口不择言：“你之前原来没有开玩笑啊，亚蒂，被我搞过的不要的男人你也要啊？”

 

亚瑟柯克兰面不改色的从风衣口袋里掏出烟盒抽出一根点上——王耀不喜欢抽烟，所以在王耀面前他从来不碰，他长长的吸了一口后又吐出烟雾，这才看向阿尔弗雷德慢条斯理的说：“你说他在床上无趣，连叫都不会叫，可我觉得倒很好，毕竟他在我身下害羞的样子也很可爱。”

 

“不过你确定不是你的问题吗？我们每次上///床的时候耀都叫的很大声，总是求我慢一点轻一点……”

 

止住亚瑟话语的是阿尔弗雷德挥过去的拳头，金发的青年双眼赤红，连胸口都大幅起伏着：“给我闭嘴，你这个混蛋（go to hell）！”

 

“该死的应该是你阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟用手拭去嘴角渗出来的鲜血：“你有什么立场来问我这样的问题？前男友吗？还是说因为看见我和王耀在一起了所以心生嫉妒？真是个可怜虫。”

 

“操，亚瑟柯克兰...操！”阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住的朝亚瑟扑去，两个人立刻扭打成一团，阿尔弗雷德虽然身高占优，但是终究打不过系统学习过的亚瑟，很快就被亚瑟扭住了肩膀压在地面上，粗粝的石子摩擦的脸生疼，阿尔弗雷德用可以自由活动的左手给了亚瑟小腹一击肘拐，又猛地直起身对准亚瑟的门面来了个头槌。

 

“够了！”

 

被楼下的打斗声吸引下来的王耀分开两人，看着亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德浑身狼狈的样子不由的也怒火中烧：“你们到底想干什么？！小孩子吗还在打架？！”

 

看着亚瑟破了嘴角青了颧骨的脸王耀也有点不好意思，到底是因为阿尔弗雷德和自己的原因才让亚瑟卷进来的，就捧着亚瑟的脸就着灯光查看了一下伤势，发现没什么大问题后才转向还在地上趴着的阿尔弗雷德：“那么琼斯先生，你来找我不光光是想要和亚瑟打上一架吧？”

 

阿尔弗雷德愣愣的看着给亚瑟处理伤口的王耀，心里不断的有个声音在呐喊：那是他的！那本该是他的！那双手握住的应该是他的脸，那个人也应该是他的！

 

“你和他在一起了？”还是那个问题。

 

“阿尔弗雷德，不管我有没有和亚瑟在一起，和谁在一起，都已经不管你的事情了不是吗？”

 

“我们已经分手了。”

 

“可是…可是…”阿尔弗雷德像条缺氧太久的鱼，拼命的汲取赖以生存的水源：“是你当初说会一直爱我的啊！！”

 

“那么现在我不爱你了，阿尔弗雷德。” 

 

这句话说出来后王耀感觉自己背负的那块大石头终于落了下去，他亲手将自己心间化脓的伤口割开放血。虽然很痛，但是总会好起来的。

“我不爱你了。”

 

　　他又一次的重复。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

【预警！！！】  
rape情节注意！！！  
微量Dirty Talk注意！！！

 

在王耀的记忆里，他的母亲总是那么的精致优雅，在那个连穿件好看衣服都是奢望的年代里，他的母亲却每天都妆容精致。她不关心自己的孩子，不关心家里的生计，她每天做的事情就是穿上好看的衣服花上好看的妆后抱着相册哭泣，亦或是歇斯底里的砸毁手头所有的东西。而每当这个时候，王耀总会把他的弟弟妹妹赶回自己的卧室，让他们“乖乖听话，不要出声”。

他长得太像他的父亲，因此他的母亲总是不能好好的分清，她鞭打着自己的长子，哭喊道：“你为什么要这么对我？我为你付出了这么多，你为什么要如此狠心的对我？”然后在发泄够了之后才紧紧的抱住自己的孩子，将吻印在伤口处：“对不起，阿耀，对不起，是妈妈不对.....”

他在上高中的那一年的秋天，他的母亲像平常的母亲那样给他们做好了早饭，然后看着自己的孩子们吃完，在王耀出门的时候，她为王耀理了理衣服，摸着他的头说：“阿耀，我不是一个好妈妈，对不起。我的生命全部都用来爱他了，以至于不能爱你们，我知道你一直都是个好孩子....”

王耀懵懵懂懂的去上了学，却一整天都心神不宁，终于捱到下课的时候，他几乎是跑着回到了家里。弟弟妹妹们上的是寄宿学校，平时家里只有他和母亲两个人，可是今天的家中却格外的冷清，他的母亲不在客厅，也不在自己的卧室，王耀又跑到书房，但在经过浴室的时候听见里面传来滴答的水声。

他站在原地愣了三秒，然后推开了半合的门，发现他美丽的母亲穿着自己最喜欢的一件长裙阖眼躺在浴缸当中，手腕处伤口流出的血染红了整池浴缸的水。连着地面都绽着血梅。

双腿一时无力的王耀整个人跪倒，他想要呕吐却又吐不出什么东西，他爬行着靠近自己的母亲，颤抖着手去试探鼻息，但是指尖碰到的冰凉皮肤已经告诉了王耀答案。

其实是个很简单的故事，他的母亲深爱着他移情别恋的父亲，挽回不成以死相逼，打通电话只求那个男人回来看自己一眼：“我哪怕是死了你都不能回来吗？”“那你就去死吧！”被骚扰的不厌其烦的男人如此说。然后他的母亲就带着刀子和安眠药进了浴室。

王耀找到他母亲珍藏的那张照片，里面是他的母亲和一个男人的合照，在他快要忘记的幼年记忆里他记得那个那男人也曾亲昵的抱过自己亲过自己，他也曾张开双手抱着他叫过爸爸。

为了这样的一个男人，他们的母亲就这样的抛弃他们。之前说的任何关于爱意的话语，现在看来都跟笑话一样可笑。但是王耀就是一个怪物，汲取别人的爱意为生，所以当阿尔弗雷德用他那双蔚蓝色的眼睛盯着他对他说：“我爱你”的时候，他几乎是瞬间就沦陷了进去，跟扑火的飞蛾那样不顾一切的燃烧着自己的爱，像吸毒者那样渴求着别人的爱，他是幽暗墙角里滋生的青苔，而阿尔弗雷德是个小太阳，肆无忌惮的向周围散发着热量和光。

只要一点点的阳光，王耀就觉得很温暖。只要和阿尔弗在一起，王耀就觉得很幸福，直到那天他被阿尔弗的好友叫去酒吧，听见了自己的的男朋友笑着承认并不真的的喜欢他。

他当时脑子一片空白，只有当年他的母亲抱着相册低声哭泣，去向不爱自己的人乞求一丝爱意的可怜样子。王耀如坠冰窖，几乎是在瞬间做出了决定：他死都不要做自己母亲那样的可怜虫。

他和亚瑟是同类人，他们在一起会感到很安全，像小动物那样可怜巴巴的围在一起汲火取暖求生，就连那一点点微不足道的火光都被王耀深深眷恋着不愿撒手。阿尔弗雷德却不知为何又在他们分手之后跑来找他，而王耀不管是他是寂寞了亦或是又重新“爱上了自己”，他用决绝的姿态告诉阿尔弗雷德他们完了。

看着阿尔弗雷德失魂落魄离开的样子，王耀报复性的觉得好笑，干巴巴的笑声裂在空气里，他转过头去看向从刚才就没有作声的亚瑟，眼泪忽然就那样落了下来：“你爱我吗？”

亚瑟向前一步拥抱住王耀，抱进怀里的时候才察觉到他整个身子都在颤抖，他轻轻的吻着王耀的额发：“我爱你，我会永远爱你。”

王耀在亚瑟的怀里闭上眼睛，他想对亚瑟说不要说“always”这个词语，真的是太过于虚假。

听到王耀和亚瑟柯克兰在一起的消息时阿尔弗雷德正在开着车，电话那边的弗朗西斯叽叽喳喳的说“你知道你那个表哥撬了你墙角了吗？我昨天在外面看见他俩了，俩人是刚看完电影吧.....”阿尔弗雷德心想我他妈早就知道了，我还看见他俩亲嘴了呢！想到三天前的晚上自己跟吃错药似的跑去找王耀，阿尔弗雷德就觉得自己的胃绞痛，偏偏弗朗西斯还在自己耳边碎碎念，他一时分心，没有注意到前面拐弯处的防撞栏，直冲冲的撞了上去。

跟在阿尔弗雷德后面的红色跑车被那一撞吓了一跳，赶紧找路边停了车跑上去查看情况，撞击力度倒是不重，顶多车头有点变形，那人却看见在驾驶室里坐着一个金发的青年，因为撞击的缘故他的额头到下颌全是鲜血，阿尔弗雷德伸手抹了把快要滴到眼睛里的血珠，摘下已经瘸腿的眼镜扔到一边，把方向盘打满后踩下油门逆向而驰，倒把好心停车察看的车主吓了一跳，他高喊着：“喂！你身上的伤！”却被阿尔弗雷德的汽车尾气喷了一身一脸的烟雾。

阿尔弗雷德不觉得疼，因为肾上腺素的关系他甚至觉得有点亢奋——这种感觉跟他偶尔飞叶子时给他带来的快感差不多，电话那边的弗朗西斯显然是被刚才的撞击吓到了，不停的在问：“刚刚是怎么回事？阿尔弗？！你没事吧？我的上帝啊告诉我一切都好？？？”

“hero好着呢！”

说完他将戴在头上的耳机扯下扔到后车座，踩紧油门看着仪表盘上的数字一点点的攀升，觉得自己真是再好不过了。

随便将车停在什么地方，阿尔弗雷德就上了楼，他用最大的力度敲着门，同时嘴里大声喊着王耀的名字。许是受不了如此骚扰，里面的人很快就出来开了门，王耀显然是被一身狼狈的阿尔弗雷德吓住了，还没来得及问什么，阿尔弗雷德就推着王耀进了门，然后将他反压在门上捧着他的脸吻了下去。

这就是了。阿尔弗雷德在心里深深的叹息，这就是了。

他狂乱的亲吻着王耀，像是惩罚那样的噬咬着王耀的唇瓣，单手钳住那双不断挣扎反抗的双手，逼迫王耀向自己打开，他一口含住王耀嫩白的耳垂，狠狠一咬就将那小小的东西咬出了鲜血，疼痛让王耀的挣扎幅度小了一瞬，复而又更加激烈的反抗起来。

阿尔弗雷德反手钳住王耀的后颈，让他的整个人身体都贴近自己，他的唇舌在王耀耳根和脖颈处上下流连，说出的话都带有热气：“乖乖的，耀，你乖乖的....”

“阿尔弗雷德你疯了吗？！”

“....不，我现在非常的清醒，从来都没有的清醒。”

阿尔弗雷德的拇指一遍遍的抚摸着王耀的嘴角，那个地方被他亲吻有点红肿了起来，他着迷似的贴近舔舐，声音低沉：“我早就该这样了不是吗？那天在你家楼下，看到那个混蛋亲你的时候我就应该上去把你抢过来，而不是傻兮兮的站在那里和你讲道理不是吗？耀，你忘记你之前跟我说的吗？你说会一直陪着我，always。”

“那是骗你的。”王耀神情冷淡。

阿尔弗雷德闻言动作一怔，但很快又恢复如初：“我不是傻子，王耀，我分得清的。”他将那份感情挥霍的如同流水，又怎么会不知道那到底是真情还是假意。他狂妄自大，任性妄为，任何事情都要顺心如意，琼斯家的小少爷没有什么得不到的东西，他觉得他现在还是喜欢王耀的，见不到他的时候心里在想，晚上做梦在想，松开方向盘撞上去的时候也在想，既然对王耀还有感觉那就去抢回来呀。他从来不在意王耀是不是和他分手了亦或是和亚瑟在一起，都是狗屁，他只要“王耀回到了自己身边”这一个结果就行了。

他应该得到，他理应得到，因为王耀是那么的喜欢自己爱着自己的不是吗？所有人都能看出来，这个名叫王耀的中国男人是有多么的喜欢阿尔弗雷德，简直在灵魂深处都刻上了阿尔弗雷德这个名字。

“王耀，看着我，王耀...你爱我吗？你爱我吧。”

亚瑟电话打进来的时候阿尔弗雷德正将第二根手指放进王耀体内，看见放在床头柜的手机屏幕上闪烁着亚瑟的名字阿尔弗雷德恶劣的笑了一声，然后探下身子压住趴在床上的王耀，咬住他的耳朵私语：“是亚蒂打来的电话呢，耀。”王耀被逗弄的不得不咬紧身下的床单，他怕自己一张口就是忍不住的呻吟，阿尔弗雷德对王耀身上所有的敏感点都了若指掌，他在王耀体内探寻着，尝试让王耀发出快乐的声音。

“你为什么不接电话呢？宝贝。”灼热的吻顺着脊椎吻遍整个脊背，阿尔弗雷德固执的在这具令人心动的躯体上留下自己的痕迹，他抓着王耀的长发迫使他向后仰，自己凑过去亲吻那张嫣红的嘴，锲而不舍的电话铃声因为长时间的无人应答而自动挂断，但很快又打了进来。

阿尔弗雷德伸长手臂拿过手机，似笑非笑的望着一脸惊慌失措的王耀，他抽出在王耀体内不断抽插扩张的手指，换上自己蓄势待发的东西：“我帮你接电话呀？”

将自己推进去的瞬间阿尔弗雷德接通了电话按下了免提，王耀狠狠咬住自己的手掌才将惊呼声咽进喉咙里。

亚瑟的声音透过电话传播变得有点失真，他说：“耀，你的u盘昨天晚上落在我家了，我需要给你送过来吗？”

“……不，亚瑟…”王耀稳神说道：“今天太晚了…唔，太晚了…”他狠狠的瞪视着肆意在自己身体里面肆虐的阿尔弗雷德，却不敢挣扎不敢反抗，生怕被电话那边的人听出有什么不对的地方，他弓着身子任凭压在身上的那个人对自己肆意妄为，却还要装作若无其事的样子打电话：“明天帮我带着好吗？亚瑟…我…呜…”

一记深顶差点让王耀呻吟出声，阿尔弗雷德掐住王耀的腰往上提了一提，粗大的性器更加深入的进去了里面，亚瑟在那边疑惑的问：“耀？你怎么了？你不舒服吗？”

“告诉他我们在做什么呀？宝贝。”

阿尔弗雷德像个恶魔一样小声的对王耀说话，看着王耀不知道是害怕还是因为身体欢愉的原因面色潮红双眼噙泪，让他越发觉得小腹灼热，想要把这个人牢牢锁住然后操死在自己身下。

“……我没事，亚瑟，我没事…明天见好吗？”身体带来的快感实在过于强烈，王耀在不知不觉之间已经成为它的俘虏，他只盼望这通电话快点结束，他不希望亚瑟知道自己现在是什么下贱的模样。

在电话那边的亚瑟沉默了几秒，然后才说：“明天见，耀……我爱你，明天见。”

那句告白说的缠绵而悱恻。

王耀将头贴近手机的位置，闭着眼回应：“明天见，亚瑟。我也爱你……”

“嘭！”

阿尔弗雷德猛地挂断电话将手机摔了出去，就着两人相连的姿势将王耀翻转过身体，性器在体内擦过一圈，逼的王耀发出一声哭腔，阿尔弗雷德整个人都像是发怒的野兽，他低头咬住王耀凸出的锁骨，直到口腔里尝出血腥味才松口，他一点点的舔舐着伤口，眼睛却看向王耀：“很舒服吧？”

回应他的是一记响亮的耳光，王耀的眼里含着怒火，阿尔弗雷德倒是不怎么在意，他往上耙了下自己垂到眼眶的额发，钳住王耀的下巴就开始了毫无章法的亲吻，下身的动作一刻没停，肉体撞击的声音盈满整个狭小的居室，在一起两年多，阿尔弗雷德熟悉王耀身上每一处的敏感点，将王耀拖入欢愉的地狱对他来说简直易如反掌。

但是想到刚才王耀和亚瑟的对话阿尔弗雷德就感觉自己整个人都要被愤怒所包围，明明这个人就在自己身边，就在自己身下，以这样的姿势躺在这里被自己操着，却情意绵绵的对着另外一个人诉说爱意，无法掌控的感觉再次涌上心头，他将这份心情尽数发泄在了王耀的身下，撞击的力度随着增大，动作也逐渐的粗暴了起来。

身下的王耀跟受伤的小兽一样呜咽起来，太过了，真的太过了。偏偏罪魁祸首还佯作不知情的问自己为什么哭。

“很爽吗？耀，你看看你哭的样子，你在亚瑟身下也被他操哭过吗？”他抽出一截停在外面稍作停留，然后又毫不留情的撞进去，握着王耀的脚踝往上方压，好让自己进去的再深一点。

“你喜欢这样吧？我是知道的，你就像个小婊子那样渴求着男人来操你不是吗？”

“你真应该看看你现在的样子……耀。你见过吗？嗯？这种淫荡的样子，像个贪婪的小妓女那样…夹紧一点宝贝…”

“其实在刚才的时候你就有感觉了吧？不不不，不要狡辩，亲爱的，我感受的到，因为从一开始我手指伸进去的时候你下面那张小嘴就一直在吮吸着不肯让我离开…你看，就像这样……”

他猛地把一根手指插入两人交合的部分，已经不能再承受更多的地方被迫又吞进去了一根手指，王耀像是被电击的鱼一样整个都要弹跳起来，却被阿尔弗雷德重新压回身下继续操弄着，他将手指抽出然后又插入王耀的嘴中，追逐着滑腻的舌头迫使王耀将手指上面黏连的液体舔舐干净并吞下去，又模仿着性交的动作在王耀的嘴里抽插，手指换成他的嘴，阿尔弗雷德轻柔的吻着王耀，好似现在在用力操着王耀的那个人不是自己一样。

这个晚上阿尔弗雷德用各种姿势操着身下的这具身体，床上、地板上、沙发上乃至浴室都有他们交合的痕迹。他让王耀趴在浴室的落地镜前，从身后掰开王耀的臀瓣缓慢的操了进去，喘着气对王耀说：“耀，看下自己，你张开腿被我操的模样……”

王耀已经心如死灰，任凭阿尔弗雷德在自己身上动作。待这场单方面的折磨结束的时候已经是凌晨的三点左右，他忍着浑身的酸痛推开伏在自己身上的人下床去给自己做清理，一点点的抠出留在体内的白浊。精液混着其他液体从大腿根流下，王耀盯着镜子里自己赤裸的身体忽然一阵恶心，趴到马桶上吐却又什么都呕不出来。

就这样吧。

他心灰意冷。

就这样吧。

 

阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛的时候已经是第二天的早晨，望着陌生的天花板他反应了三秒才想起这是王耀的家，想到王耀他才发觉本应躺在自己身边的人没了踪影，环顾一下四周也没发现任何王耀的身影，他急匆匆的穿上衣服就想去找人，却在穿过客厅时在客厅沙发上发现了坐在上面的王耀。

看见人在这里阿尔弗雷德没来由的松了口气，他走过去伸手摸向王耀的脸，指尖还没碰到那人的皮肤就被偏头躲了过去，王耀看着阿尔弗雷德，眼神是从所未有的陌生：“阿尔弗雷德，如果你之前只是让我厌恶，那么现在的你就只会让我恶心。”

阿尔弗雷德的手保持着那个动作僵在半空中，他突然对王耀展露出一个微笑，然后抓住王耀的手将他从沙发上拉到自己怀中，低头就是一个凶狠的亲吻。

舌尖被王耀狠狠的咬了一口，阿尔弗雷德吃痛却也没有松开王耀，他卷着自己伤口处渗出的鲜血喂到王耀口中，迫使他吞下去才松开对王耀的钳制。

“我从来不在意任何人的看法，王耀。包括你。”


	4. Chapter 4

在等待王耀的时候天空下起了小雪，微凉的雪花还没接触到皮肤就被呼出来热气融化成了水滴。亚瑟没有进身后的咖啡厅去避一下雪，而是固执的站在外面，任凭雪花打湿了自己的头发和衣服。 

 

“亚瑟！”

 

对面的马路传来了王耀的声音，他抬头就看见王耀站在对面，手里拿着把黑伞，他大踏步的走过去给了自己的恋人一个带着雪花凉意的拥抱：“你忙完了吗？”

 

王耀对于自己让亚瑟等了这么长时间有点不好意思，他亲了亲亚瑟嘴角：“抱歉让你等这么久。”

 

他们虽然在一个公司，但是所属部门和职位不同，王耀的性格决定了他不会把公事和私情混在一起谈，即使在公司两个人遇见了他也会规规矩矩的叫一声“柯克兰先生”，而亚瑟恰巧也是那种感情内敛的人，所以即使他们已经正式的交往了一个多月，公司内部知道的人依旧寥寥无几。

 

和总是热火朝天的阿尔弗雷德不同，跟亚瑟柯克兰在一起像是温火煮茶，或许有人会对日复一日的平淡生活产生厌倦心理，但是对于王耀来说，这种略显无聊但是又幸福的日子正是他所苦苦追求的生活。

 

亚瑟揽住王耀的腰往他嘴上亲了一口，额头抵住额头的问他：“饿了吗？我订了River Park的位置。”

 

“这么说吧亚瑟，我现在饿的可以吃下任何东西。”

 

“嗯...包括我的作品？”

 

“不，只有这个请饶了我吧。”

 

夜晚降临的曼哈顿河河面上开始亮起了一盏又一盏的灯，漂浮在黝黑的河面上像是黑夜当中的小小萤火，从他们坐的位置往窗外望去还能远眺对岸的布鲁克林大桥。这家餐厅的东西也确实很好吃，就连素来对自己的手艺颇为自信从而对别人做出来的食物有种不屑一切的自傲感的王耀也不得不称赞食材的美味。

 

看亚瑟吃饭其实是种享受，英国人有种近乎苛刻的进餐礼仪，回想起他曾对自己讲述的不那么美好的幼年记忆，王耀猜测是童年影响成年行为的典型案例，他们两个人吃饭都遵循食不语，一时间餐桌上就只能听到汤匙碰撞瓷碗的声音，在外人看来他们不像是约会倒像是在出差公干。盘子里盛的菜小而精致，只消几口就能吃完，最后甜点端上来王耀照例将自己的那例草莓舒芙蕾递给了亚瑟。

 

亚瑟噗嗤的笑了出来：“有没有人说过你很会照顾人？”

 

“我有三个弟弟妹妹，除了幺弟被我父亲带走后剩下的弟妹基本都是我拉扯大的，不过说我会照顾人的你是头一个。”

 

王耀并不常对别人提起过他的家庭，就连阿尔弗雷德也没有说过，而亚瑟只隐隐约约的知道他的母亲早逝，家中除了王耀还有几个弟妹，眼下是王耀主动提起，他哪能错过这个机会。

 

“你好像很疼他们。”

 

“那是当然！”提起自己的家人王耀的表情就开始眉飞色舞起来：“他们一个差我五岁，一个差我七岁，都是很好的孩子，很乖也很听话，学习成绩也很好......”

 

王耀的眼睛都在散发着柔柔的光，他不知道自己此刻是什么神情，但是亚瑟知道，那是王耀还未曾在自己面前展示过的表情，他想到了自己还在很小的时候在大树下捡到的小小乳鸟，羽毛才长出薄薄的一层，窝在自己手心里整个身子都在颤抖，当时的亚瑟感觉自己的心都要软成一片了，简直都不知道要拿这个连嘴喙都是鹅黄色的小家伙怎么办才好。

 

后来因为怕母亲的责罚，他偷偷的将那只小鸟放进了口袋里，但是等他想起来的时候那只可怜的小东西已经因为缺少氧气窒息死亡了。

 

亚瑟知道自己在某些方面容易陷入偏执的地步，可是王耀不是那只弱小的雏鸟，他足够坚强足够有韧性，能够承受的了柯克兰那足以称为沉重的爱。

 

【他现在爱的人依旧是我，你不过是个可怜的代替品而已。】

 

烦人的声音又被他想起，一个星期前阿尔弗雷德那副得意洋洋的嚣张样子真是让人恨不得一拳揍上去才好。亚瑟同时又有点阴暗的想，代替品取代了真正的主人，不是惯有的戏剧发展情节吗，更何况…

 

“耀，今晚上要来我家吗？”

 

“欸？呃…那个…唔……可以是可以啦…”

 

东方人窘迫到连耳根都发红的地步，每次亚瑟都很想含住咬一下，在上面留住自己的标记。

 

更何况现在这个人选择的是自己而不是其他什么人，更不是阿尔弗雷德不是吗。

 

 

亚瑟虽然出门绅士，但是在床///上却是不折不扣的野兽，他们第一次上///床的时候亚瑟连吻下他的锁骨都要问下“可以吗？”王耀本以为这英国人是传统古板的“传教士”派，后来被他折腾的差点下不了床才顿悟他那哪是什么老古板，明明是乐在其中的情////趣。

 

他捂住通红的脸不想去听亚瑟问他的“可以吗？”可偏偏素来善解人意的绅士此刻却异常的不解风情，他将自己的性/////器抵在那狭小的入口，趴在王耀的耳边轻轻的问他：“可以吗？”

 

被身体内部巨大空虚感折磨的快要受不了的王耀咬着下唇点了点头，谁知道这衣冠禽兽用自己的大家伙在外围研磨了一圈，只将头部微微的挤进去了一点，咬着王耀的耳朵又问：“可以吗，耀？”

 

他之前怎么没看出来亚瑟柯克兰是这么个会趁火打劫的混蛋呢？王耀有点生气的捏了把亚瑟撑在自己身体两侧的手臂上的肉：“可以了！快操/////进来你这个混蛋！”

 

那天他被翻过来覆过去的跟烙饼似的折腾的厉害，最后实在受不住了可怜兮兮的向人求饶，结果那个自诩绅士的人一边把他抱起来压在落地窗前冲刺一边说：“是耀之前说可以的呀。”

 

可以你个头。

 

跟上来就喜欢直奔主题的阿尔弗雷德不同，亚瑟总是有相当漫长的前戏时间，王耀每次都被他撩拨的受不了了朝他开口恳求，亚瑟才会开始正餐，到最后他坚持不住想要亚瑟停下来或者慢一点，那家伙总会用他那双跟湖泊般的眼睛望着他：“明明一开始是耀这样要求的呀。”然后一直操////到自己爽才行。

 

但是今天的亚瑟有点不对劲。

 

他们吃完后就开车回到了家，一打开家门亚瑟就迫不及待的将王耀压在门上亲吻了起来，用那种堪称下流的吻法将他吻到眼晕目眩，腿肚子直打弯。被吻的气喘吁吁的王耀推开亚瑟拼命的喘息着：“.....慢一点，亚瑟，慢一点.....”

 

亚瑟顺着他的脖颈一直亲吻到锁骨，在突起的那块骨头上来回打转儿的流连，轻轻的咬一下就能感受到王耀的一阵轻颤，两个人都半////勃着，相互着用下半身蹭着对方，亚瑟扣住王耀的腰，好让自己感受的更加真切一点。

 

没有那些冗长的前////戏，甚至连润/////滑都是草草了事，亚瑟进去的时候王耀简直要疼的要死，身子在床上像案板上的鱼一样弹跳起来，又被亚瑟单手按住，粗///大的性////器如同开山劈地般在狭小的甬道内冲撞着，王耀哭泣呜咽着求亚瑟轻一点，却不知道他现在这幅眼圈红红的更容易激起人的欲////望。

“我爱你，耀...我爱你，我爱你我爱你....”

 

他不断的喃喃，试要将王耀拆骨入腹。

 

 

 

“好久不见呀，亚蒂表哥。”

 

来到短信上提到的快餐店时阿尔弗雷德早就坐在里面的位置捧着汉堡开始大嚼特嚼了起来，一边吃还一边说：“这家店的汉堡是全纽约最棒的汉堡了，你不来一个吗？”

 

“我没有多少时间，阿尔弗。你突然叫我出来就是为了让我看你吃汉堡的吗？”

 

“别这么说嘛，亚蒂，好歹我们也曾愉快的相处过一段时间呀。”

 

金发青年身上还带有点少年的朝气——实际上阿尔弗也才大学毕业一年多而已，他舔了舔嘴角沾上去的沙拉酱，状似天真的说：“虽然现在你跟我的前男友在一起了，但是你依旧还是我的表哥不是吗？”

 

“…好了阿尔弗，我现在不想和你话家常，如果没有要紧的事我就走了。”

 

“王耀算不算要紧的事？！”

 

看到亚瑟猛然止住的步伐和回头怒视他的表情，阿尔弗雷德心情甚好的靠着椅背翘起来了二郎腿：“你知道你喜欢的人是个淫/////荡的婊////子吗？”

 

他的衣领被愤起的亚瑟隔着桌子攥住，桌子上摆的餐盘和食物稀里哗啦的洒了一地，亚瑟不顾周围人的目光，一字一顿的警告他：“不要再让我从你嘴里听到你这样形容他，阿尔弗雷德。”

 

“你也知道的吧，他现在爱的人依旧是我，你不过是个可怜的代替品而已。”

 

阿尔弗雷德挣脱了亚瑟的钳制，一贯总是嬉皮笑脸的他敛起表情来倒是意外的严肃：“他爱我，就算他跟我分手了他依旧爱我，你没有见过一开始的王耀，他的世界像是你们国家，总是在下着雨，不下雨的时候就是在阴沉着天....”他好像是想到了什么，垂下眼睛笑了笑：“是我把王耀变成现在这个样子的，我打磨他，我雕琢他.....”

 

“但是你还是厌倦了他。

 

“你以为你是什么东西？阿尔弗雷德，拯救王耀的hero？别开玩笑了！王耀不需要你那份自作多情的拯救，你不过是恰好在那个时间点遇见他罢了。是的，我承认他爱着你，不过那也是曾经爱着你，但是“曾经”在感情当中是最不值钱的东西。

 

“他现在或许还爱着你，但是我无所谓，因为此刻在他身边的人是我不是你，将来他的名字也会和亚瑟柯克兰这个名字一起刻在同一块墓碑上。那个人不会是你，永远都不可能是你。”

 

如果说亚瑟之前对阿尔弗雷德还存有嫉妒之心，那么此时此刻就只剩下了怜悯，无论是他找自己来示威的这次行为也好，刚刚说的那些话也罢，都再清楚不过的表明了在这段感情他已经是个失败者了。或许阿尔弗雷德还没有意识到，他对王耀的感情并不是他以为的，无聊时拿来消遣的调剂了。而作为情敌的亚瑟，自然也不会去提醒他。

 

Poor guy.

 

他在心里默念。

 

“嗯，说的不错。”

 

阿尔弗雷德若有所思的点点头，看上去颇赞同的样子。

 

“那么你知道你昨天晚上给王耀打电话，跟他在电话里情意绵绵的说着爱语的时候，王耀在做什么吗？”

 

传说中路西法曾是上帝创造的最为耀眼的天使，当他堕入地狱时也就成为了最邪恶的恶魔。

 

“或者换一个说法，你知道那个时候王耀和我在做些什么吗？”

 

“我亲爱的亚蒂表哥？”

 

这次是一记直拳。阿尔弗雷德整个人往后仰，撞到了后面一排的桌椅，旁边坐着的女孩被突如其来的事件吓出一声高分贝的尖叫，阿尔弗雷德不在意的擦了下被打出来的鼻血，眼底有显而易见的疯狂：“他在跟我做/////爱，在我身下被我///操。”

 

“你胁迫了他。”亚瑟的眸子像是结了冰：“阿尔弗雷德，我本来还以为你就是个傻瓜而已，没想到你还是个不折不扣的混蛋。”

 

“不过还是祝贺你，终于可以彻底摆脱王耀这个麻烦了不是吗。”

 

亚瑟第一次见到王耀是在阿尔弗雷德的家里，中国人带着围裙在厨房里熬粥，而他那个表弟穿着宽大的家居服躺在沙发上握着手柄打游戏，听见门开的声音回头望了眼：“你就是那个老头子派来看管我的亚瑟柯克兰？”王耀熬好了粥盛了出来，轻声细语的对他这个纨绔的表弟说：“我给你放到桌子上了，你一会儿记得吃，我下午还有事要先走了...”又伸出手探了探阿尔弗雷德的额头：“好在不发烧了，阿尔弗，你不是小孩子了，要照顾好自己。”

 

待到那个中国人走了后，亚瑟问阿尔弗雷德刚刚那个人是谁，“你请的家政吗？”

 

[他呀，是王耀，我的男朋友，是个各方面来说都很.....麻烦的家伙，唯一可取的只有脸好看这一点，你问这个做什么啊？]

 

“不...我只是....”

 

亚瑟想到那个人眼里满满当当的都是阿尔弗雷德的样子，听到他其实是自己表弟男朋友这个答案不知道为何有点怅然若失。

 

后来才意识到自己算是对仅见过一面的人一见钟情了

 

他是你的麻烦，但是却是我的珍宝。

 

独一无二的，世间仅有的珍宝。

 

 

 

这几日亚瑟都粘人的紧，平时接他上下班也就算了，现在变本加厉的从公司大门一直护送到他们部门办公司门口，就差给自己拉开椅子邀请他坐下来了，连续三天后他对面的同事神秘兮兮的问他：“王，你和那个柯克兰？”

 

王耀叹了口气，心想果然不管中外男女老少，八卦都是人类的最爱：“他是我的男朋友，我们在一个月前交往了。”

 

对面同事肃然起敬：“连那么难钓的柯克兰都能成功上垒，王，你真不愧是我们财务部的部门一枝花！”

 

.......这都什么跟什么啊。

 

中午午饭的时候亚瑟又从他们法律部所在的十七楼跑到五楼来找王耀，俩人也没去员工食堂，就躲茶水间用微波炉热着王耀准备好的便当，亚瑟似乎没啥胃口，叉子翻来覆去的搅着饭菜，硬生生的把色香味俱全的菜祸害的不成样。

 

王耀瞅着心疼。一把夺过他手中那个快要被他掰断的叉子：“亚瑟，你这几天魂不守舍的是不是有什么话想要对我说啊？”

 

难得一见的柯克兰律师红了耳根，嚯，在法庭上能舌战群儒，在床上能吐一打荤话的亚瑟柯克兰居然也有说不出来的话？王耀知道亚瑟性子执拗，虽然好奇也不逼他，反正总会向自己说出来的。

 

而正如王耀所想，这天下午下班的路上，明明到了王耀的家可亚瑟还是锁着车门，也不说话就那么直愣愣的握着方向盘坐着，王耀也就陪着他一起思考人生，过了几分钟才听到亚瑟磕磕绊绊的跟他说：“.....你要不要和我一起去伦敦？”

 

王耀倒吸一口凉气一脸震惊的看着亚瑟。后者说出这句话后立刻又恢复成了谈笑间樯橹灰飞烟灭的大律师：“我其实一直都想自己创办一个事务所，所以想要辞了现在的工资回伦敦，现在我缺一个合伙人，入股金额是每次的餐后甜点。你愿意吗？”

 

最后那句“Do you agree？”被亚瑟用标准的伦敦腔说的千回百转，恍惚神父在问新婚夫妇是否愿意嫁给眼前人。

 

“我...”王耀勉强挤出一个微笑：“我需要想一下。”

 

 

“小耀，hero肚子饿了，想要吃小耀做的中国菜。”

 

“我今天看到一个超好笑的笑话说给你听啊哈哈哈哈.....”

 

“你在我家种的...额，scallion？葱还是韭菜啊？已经长得好高了诶...”

 

自从他和阿尔弗雷德那次不怎么愉快的见面兼上床后，阿尔弗雷德就开始了单方面的跟他互动行为，每天都发一些无聊的琐事过来，持续几天后王耀就拉黑了阿尔弗雷德，结果晚上就接到了他给自己打来的电话。

 

王耀刚刚还在思考他和亚瑟之间的问题，看着屏幕上显示的号码他无意识的顺手接了起来，那句中气冲天的“耀耀！”响起来的时候才知道是阿尔弗雷德的电话。

 

电话那边喧杂的很，不知道是在舞厅还是在酒吧，阿尔弗雷德仿佛喝了酒，说话有点结结巴巴的感觉：“....你为什...为什么不回我短信？小耀，我都说...hero都说想你了啊！你为什么...”

 

他挂断电话关了机，洗完澡之后就爬上床睡觉了，结果半夜又被急促的敲门声惊醒，阿尔弗雷德含糊不清的在外面一边敲门一边喊着他的名字。王耀只能披上衣服下床去给他开门。

 

一打开门就是一股浓烈的酒气，阿尔弗雷德整个人都喝的醉醺醺的，见到王耀就开始傻兮兮的笑然后身体整个的就往地上栽，王耀眼疾手快的撑住他好不让阿尔弗雷德摔到地上，喝醉的阿尔弗雷德像条金毛犬一样来回的蹭着他：“耀..小耀，小耀小耀小耀.....”

 

王耀叹了口气，认命似的拖着阿尔弗进了家门，将他安置在客厅的沙发上又给他盖上了一床被子，打着哈欠想要回去继续睡觉。结果睡衣的下摆却被阿尔弗雷德拉住，王耀回头就正巧对上那双蓝色的眼睛。

 

阿尔弗雷德没有说话，王耀也一直沉默着，直到王耀拽回自己被阿尔弗雷德握住的衣服想要离开时，阿尔弗雷德才转而抓住他的手腕，没有任何防备的王耀就这样被他用力的拉向沙发，整个人都倒在了阿尔弗雷德的身上，两个人维持着这样暧昧的姿势四目相对，空气都为之凝结。

 

王耀看着阿尔弗雷德一点点的靠近自己，在快亲吻上自己的时候才冷静地嘲讽道：“阿尔弗雷德，你又想强迫我吗？”然后不顾阿尔弗雷德那变了脸色的表情，报复似的说了下去：“求而不得的东西永远是最好，这算不算是人类通有的劣根性？之前说我乏味无聊的是你，现在这样对我纠缠不清的也是你，你到底想怎样？”

 

我想要你回来！我想要你回到我身边！！！

 

阿尔弗雷德伸手摸住王耀近在咫尺的脸，用自己都没有察觉到的悲切声音轻轻的问着他：“我失去你了吗？”

 

“你只不过是不习惯而已。”

 

“是因为我说的那些话吗？还是因为.....”

 

“都不是阿尔弗，我们不合适而已。”

 

说完这句话王耀就想笑，他想到自己很久之前看那些无聊的电视剧，男女主在拒绝别人发好人卡的时候总是要补上一句“我们不合适”，没想到这种话现如今也会出现在他和阿尔弗雷德的对话里面。

 

“你想过吗，两个人是要在一起过一辈子那么长的时间的，我想要和一个人一直走下去，那个人不是你阿尔弗，你一定会在半路上就厌倦一成不变的风景，然后把我抛下的。”

 

“还有一件事，阿尔弗”王耀看着阿尔弗雷德的脸，在心里叹息，他想自己这辈子都不会忘记自己喜欢阿尔弗雷德的那段心情，那种酸涩的喜悦的如同气泡水般，他给自己营造了被爱的美梦。

 

“这可能是我们最后一次见面，我要离开这里了。”

 

“亚瑟在今天问我，要不要和他一起去伦敦，我答应了。”

 

他从沙发上起身，整理了一下自己凌乱的衣服，阿尔弗雷德还半躺在沙发上仰视着他，这种情形让王耀想到了半年前他在酒吧里跟阿尔弗干架的那一幕，当初自己连一秒都不想要再见到他的脸，结果几个月后他就又能如此平和的跟阿尔弗在自己家里说话。时间总能改变一切。

 

“好好睡吧阿尔弗，会好的。”

 

 

阿尔弗雷德几乎是逃跑般的离开了王耀的家。

 

他在空无一人的大街上奔跑，一团团的白雾从他嘴里冒出来又散在半空中，肺部因为强烈的运动灼烧着，心脏以平时绝不会有的速度泵动向身体各处运输必须的氧气，他不知道自己跑了多久跑了多远，直到身体的极限让他不得不一个踉跄的跪倒在路边。阿尔弗雷德索性整个人都仰躺在草坪上，看着墨蓝色的夜空大口的喘息，胸口随着呼吸的动作大幅度的起伏着，他感觉自己的胸腔像是要炸掉般的难受。

 

　阿尔弗雷德什么话都说不出来，他的心好像被人从中间撕开又被强行钉上那样疼，他哆嗦着嘴唇，回想着他和王耀的相遇，他和王耀的点点滴滴，他和王耀的一切。而现在王耀就是这样一点点的退出他的生命，他们曾经那么的亲密无间，可是现在王耀就要斩断那些过往忘掉那些过去，和他做一个陌生人了。

 

不会好了，他想，再也不会好了。

 

 

一个月后王耀就结束了他在这里的交接工作，当看着原本填满东西的家变得空荡荡时王耀没来由的衍生出一种惆怅感，或许是对未知日子的恐惧，他有点不安，在旁边的亚瑟察觉到了自己爱人低落的情感，揽着王耀的耀吻了吻他的头顶：“我会一直陪着你，所以不要担心。”

 

“可是我不相信“always”这种话，亚瑟，没有什么是永远的。”

 

“那么相信我就好，耀，相信亚瑟柯克兰就好。”

 

这一刻的亚瑟被照进屋内的阳光笼罩，温暖的简直不可思议，王耀这才认识到，自己真正爱上亚瑟柯克兰的时间或许比自己以为的要早的多，也要深的多。他踮起脚咬了下亚瑟的唇肉，用只有他们两人才能听见的声音说：

 

“我爱你，亚瑟。”

 

 

END

 

 

这篇文的初衷本来是阿米渣男回头金不换，老王开启人赢模式左拥右抱的，不知道为啥写着写着变成这样了...

我一定要写一个三个人都开开心心的红茶会（


End file.
